The Prefects Bathroom
by frozen17
Summary: What really should have happened in the Prefects bathroom in GOF ----------------- Warning : I wrote this a very long time ago and my grammar sucked.


Disclaimer: i do not own any of these characters, they belong to JKR, also if this story if somehow similar to a story written by someone else before me, i am sorry i did not copy it. i have not read one like this, involving harry/cedric in the prefects bathroom. so i thought id write one.

"Harry,you know that golden egg?"

I nod. Damn why does Cedric Being so close to me make me so nervous. But even more pressing, why was Cedric standing so close to me? We were pretty much alone so there wasn't much danger of being overheard...

"Does yours wail when you open it?" Cedric leaned forward as if to whisper, and my heart started pounding a bit faster. Dammit i hope he doesn't notice...damn hes so close i can smell him, he smells so good...

"yeah."

"Well...take a bath, just take a bath and mull things over in the hot water. Trust me."

I stared at him, what the hell was he going on about?

"Tell you what," Cedric leaned even closer and i felt his lips graze my ear so softly. So softly yet my whole body got goosebumps. "meet me in the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor. Ill show you then."

Cedric turned and walked away. Leaving me there in a complete daze. Did Cedric just...no. No way, i mean Cedric isn't.  
My ear where his lips had touched felt warm, as if i could still feel those gorgeous lips there. Should I go? i don't know...this is probably his idea of a joke, one big laugh at my expense...but if it isn't...i really need help on this damn egg.

Okay I'm going...no, no Im not...yes i am. Am i?

I waited in the prefects bathroom for Cedric to arrive. Each second that passed seemed like hours...where was he? What if he wasn't even planning on showing up, what if this was all a joke just like i thought?  
Just then Cedric walked in the room and smiled at me. Okay so maybe not. Without saying a word Cedric began to disrobe himself.

"What are you doing?" I stared at the currently topless boy standing before me. God Cedric had a nice body, perfectly smooth skin, he was lean with muscles but he wasn't overly muscular...i couldn't help but stare at his hairless chest, couldn't help but wonder what the skin there would taste like...

"What do you think I'm doing Potter?," Cedric grinned as he removed what was left of his clothing, "getting ready for a bath. You should do the same, no sense in getting your robes wet is there?"

"oh," my jaw dropped. Cedric now stood in front of me wearing absolutely nothing...and it was perhaps the most beautiful thing i had ever seen (at least for the moment). Cedric was big...and half hard! Surely its because of the sudden chill in the room, yes that was why he was hardening...I tried not to stare except that it was so hard to turn away. I noticed miserably that I was beginning to get hard too. No, no Cedric cant see that!

"oh umm, right..."

Cedric slipped into the bath with barely a splash and turned around in the seemingly chest deep water to watch me. I was so nervous, i quickly disrobed, once i was naked i began to cover my cock, which was half hard.

"Why are you hiding it?," Cedric grinned up at me "come on theres nothing to hide, there are no girls around...show me."

"What?" I stammered.

"Show me, its okay. Just show me."

Slowly and nervously i removed my hands and revealed myself to Cedric, but i didnt dare look at his face.

"There you go Harry, you defenetly have nothing to worry about..."

I just stared at him. Cedric motioned to get in, so i slipped in the water. It wasn't cold, on the contrary it was quite warm. It felt so nice...but my concentration soon returned to the fact that there is a very naked Cedric Diggory with me in this bath...and he was moving towards me.

"So,"Cedric was directly in front of me now, he was slightly taller and leaning so close to me..."this is nice isn't it? I'm here alot..."

Cedric was so close now, too close, i felt my now rock hard dick brush against his leg under the foamy water...

"Oh," Cedric laughed,"i see you've got a little problem? Its cool don't worry about it that happens alot when you skinny dip and this is sort of like skinny dipping isn't it? so don't worry, Im hard too. see?"

Cedric suddenly grabbed my wrists and brought my hand to his hard cock. I gasped, shocked. What is he doing?!?

"see?" Cedric grinned, still not releasing my hand from his cock, "its nothing to be ashamed of."

I just stared at him, his cock felt so good in my hand...Cedric did not release his grip on my wrist, daringly I wrapped my fingers around his cock and he closed his eyes and moaned softly. I cant believe this is happening, everything I've wanted...is happening!

"How bout we,"Cedric opened his eyes and stared into mine "have a little fun?"

"But, " i stammered, "what about the egg?"

Did i just say that? what is wrong with me! Fuck the egg! my hand is wrapped around Cedric Diggory's cock! Fuck the egg!

"We'll get to that later." Cedric said.

He moved even closer until our chests were practically touching, and I felt his own hand wrap around my cock and pull slightly. I started to breathe harder as he played with my cock, without a moments hesitation i began to do the same to him. He inched his face closer to me and i felt his breath on my chin, then i felt Cedric's lips press against mine. This came as a surprise to me, I mean I had never kissed a guy before...well I suppose that was a lie. Ron and I have kissed among other things, but that was different.  
I felt Cedric's tongue push lightly on my bottom lip, hesitantly I allowed his tongue entrance and slipped my tongue in his. We kissed and jerked each other for awhile, I relished in all the beautiful sounds Cedric was making. I figured from his moans that I was doing good after all. Cedric was kissing and licking my neck, he took me by surprise when he kissed down my chest and took my nipple in his mouth. He licked my nipple and it drove me absolutely crazy! All the things he was doing with his mouth! Licking, and sucking and nibbling...it felt so good. This didn't last long, he stopped and pulled my hand off his dick. I pouted, i don't want to stop.

"Did I do something wrong?"I asked.

"No,"Cedric laughed and kissed me lightly on the lips, "i just don't want to...have it be over so soon, I was getting too close..."

"close?...oh!" I blushed

Cedric laughed and nodded. Cedric leaned closer and whispered in my ear...

"what!?" I stared at Cedric In disbelief.

I cant do that! Thats too much, I cant...But I must admit I am a little curious.  
Cedric grinned at me, giving me one quick peck on the lips before he turned me around. Before I could object I felt his body press up against my back. I lost my breath as I felt his cock against my ass. Cedric was kissing along the back of my neck, teasing me with his tongue. He licked up the side of my neck up to my earlobe.

"Relax, I promise you'll love it" He breathed against my ear.

His tongue on my skin was driving me absolutely mad. I barely noticed as his hand traveled down my back.

"spread your legs a bit for me Harry."

I obliged, growing less nervous with every kiss from Cedric.  
I felt Cedric's hand travel lower. Cedric didn't stop nibbling my earlobe as he told me to relax. I felt my body become less tense as his finger entered me. I gasped at the sudden impact, but kept my body relaxed.He loosened me up with his finger. It felt so new to me. It felt odd, it felt...good. Before I knew it Cedric had added a second finger...which was fine...until he added the third finger and I felt myself stretch apart! It hurt more than I had expected it to but Cedric was so gentle. He kissed my neck as he soothed me. Once again telling me to relax and to trust him. After a bit the fingers sliding in and out of my ass were starting to feel good.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I nodded. At that moment I wanted nothing more than for Cedric to be inside me, to fill me. I needed more of him. Cedric wrapped his arms around me underneath the warm water. He carefully started to push his cock inside me. My breath quickened, his cock slowly pushing deeper inside. It didn't hurt anymore, I felt my muscles tighten and relax around him as Cedric buried every inch of himself inside of me.

"Is this okay?" Cedric asked.

I nodded. Cedric paused a moment, then Cedric pulled back slowly. He pushed back into me and hit something rather unexpected. I felt sudden ecstatic pleasure run through me and I couldn't hold back as I nearly shouted. It felt so amazing.

"Gods," I gasped, "what was that?"

"Prostate." Cedric laughed.

Cedric, encouraged, continued pushing inside of me, determined to push deeper and deeper with every thrust. I loved how Cedric suddenly sped up. I began to push back against him with every push. Every time Cedric hit my "spot" I nearly screamed. I loved listening to him grunt and moan with pleasure, the sounds he made caused my head to spin.

"I'm gonna..."Cedric moaned "come!"

A moment later Cedric came and I felt his cum shoot inside of me. It was a peculiar feeling. Cedric gave one last moan and slumped against my back, grasping my body against his. For a long moment we stayed like that, breathing hard. Cedric lifted from my back, stepping back and slipping out of me.

"Sit on the edge of the bath Harry."

Huh?

I did as he said, lifting myself up to sit on the side of the bath.

His face was eye level with my cock. I wasn't sure what he was going to do next but my pulse quickened...he grabbed my cock and leaned his head towards it. Was he gonna? oh please!  
Cedric kissed the tip of my cock. I nearly lost control, Id never had anything like this happen. I watched as Cedric teasingly licked across the length before taking it in his mouth.  
Cedric began sucking on it hungrily. I never felt anything so good, before I knew it I was coming. He took every inch of my cock in his mouth as I exploded. Id never felt so amazing. After a moment Cedric took his mouth off of my softening cock.  
I sank back into the water and faced him. Cum dribbled down the corner of his mouth and without thinking I licked it off him. Tasting myself for the very first time.It was...different..but not bad.  
For a few minutes we just kissed and didn't really say a word.

"So,"Cedric said ,"now to deal with the egg?"

huh? what egg? What was he doing talking about eggs when we just...oh wait...right right..the egg I completely forgot. My face broke out in a grin.

"Yeah. now we deal with the egg." 


End file.
